Healing Tears
by CocoDisney
Summary: When Steven signs up for the visiting program at the hospital, he has no idea how many lives he'd change. Or how many friends he'd make in the process. Sometimes, love might just be the best medicine.
1. Garnet

"Okay, Dad, I'm going!" A twelve-year-old boy with curly black hair bounded down the steps of his house. He wore a red-pink t-shirt with a yellow star, blue jeans, and sandals.

"Okay, Stuball. Be sure to tell me all about it!" A male voice called from inside the house.

"Sure thing, Dad."

Steven Universe trotted through the streets of Beach City, passing by Funland, The Big Donut, Beach City Arcade, Beach City Fries, and the rest of the familiar sights. He waved at all of the people he knew, wishing them a good morning. He set sight on his destination: the local hospital.

There was a program where you could visit sick and injured patients, saying that companionship helped them heal faster. Steven wasn't sure if that was true, but he volunteered anyway, never one to turn down a chance to help out the community.

He entered through the sliding doors, and signed himself in. A few nurses led him down a hall to a certain array of doors. "I think these people could especially use someone like you," one of them said.

Steven nodded, and let himself through the first door.

A tall girl was lying in a bed, her right leg in a cast. She had skin as dark as coal, a square afro, and bicolor eyes, one blue, one brown. She wore the standard hospital gown, and two other people, both of them women, were sitting on a nearby mini-couch. All of them looked up at his arrival.

"Hello," said the patient politely. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm, um...Steven. I'm part of the visiting program."

"Well, come on in," beckoned one of the women. She was middle-aged, and had long cyan hair that covered her eyes. Steven guessed she was one of the girl's parents.

Steven complied to the woman's request, and sat down on a free stool.

The girl turned to him. "I'm Garnet, and these are my moms, Ruby and Sapphire."

"Nice to meet you all," Steven waved.

"Why, aren't you a cute one," Ruby commented. She shared her daughter's hairstyle and had brown eyes.

Steven blushed. "Thanks."

"So, Steven, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Garnet suggested.

"Okay." The boy cleared his throat. "So, I live with my dad in this beach house near town, I play ukulele, I like singing, and I have a pet cat named Lion."

"Hmm. Well, I should tell you why I'm here." Garnet gestured to her injured limb. "I tripped over some dumbbells at the gym. I needed surgery to fix my leg. They say I can go home in a few days."

"Oh, can I sign your cast when you get out?" Steven asked, to which Garnet nodded.

"You know, I haven't really seen you around town. Are you new here?" Steven asked.

Garnet smiled. "I'm a college student. I'm taking a break for the summer to help my parents move here."

"Do you think you'll move here when you graduate? I always welcome new friends," Steven said.

Garnet tilted her head. "Probably. If I can find a stable job here."

"Well, what are you studying?"

"Psychology."

"Oh, that's interesting."

Ruby and Sapphire stood up. "Well, you're lucky Steven came along to keep you company, because we better get going," Sapphire said.

"Goodbye, Garnet. See you tomorrow!" Ruby added. They both kissed their daughter's cheeks, and went out the door. Steven looked at the sight longingly. Garnet noticed.

"I presume you don't have a mom," she said.

Steven sadly nodded. "She died giving birth to me. I really want to miss her, but I can't. How can you miss someone you never met? You're lucky. You have two moms. I can't say that."

"Well, you have a dad. I can't say that."

"I know."

"I'm sure your mother would be happy that even if she never got to know you, you're still here."

"My dad says that she did get to hold me for a brief amount of time, kissing and cuddling and telling how much she loved me. That a part of her would live on in me. That she wanted me to love, and see the good in everything. I don't know how well of a job I'm doing, since she's not here to tell me."

Garnet put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Look, I'm sure you're doing a great job. Just by keeping me company, you're doing good. We barely know each other, and yet you want to be my friend."

Steven cracked a smile. "I guess I am pretty great."

"I know you are."

Garnet shifted her position on the bed. "Now that I think of it, you mentioned something about having a ukulele."

Steven looked rather sheepish. "I didn't think to bring it today. But I could bring it next time."

"That would be great. I'm interested to hear what you got."

"Well, I am good enough that I can write my own songs."

"Well, I do too. Perhaps we can share our songs next time we meet."

"Sure!"

Steven caught a glance of the clock hanging on the wall. "Well, I'd love to talk more, but I want to visit more people. Can I have your phone number?"

As Garnet finished giving Steven her contacts, she whispered, "Please help the others the best you can."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say, they've been through more than I have."

"Oh, okay. Goodbye, Garnet! It was nice meeting you!"

"Farewell, Steven." As Steven closed her door, Garnet laid back on her bed. "I sure hope you can use your magic, Steven," she said.


	2. Amethyst

Steven slowly creaked open the next door, then peeked in. A short girl was in the room. She had sickly pale skin, brown eyes, and a bald head. An IV ran liquid into her arm. By the looks of it, it appeared she had cancer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, I'm Steven. I've come for a visit."

"Okay, I wouldn't mind some company."

Steven sat himself on a spare chair, then scooted next to her. "What's your name?"

"Amethyst."

"Huh. So, how are you feeling?"

"As good as someone who just had her chemo treatment can get."

"Oh, I heard they're painful."

"That's an understatement. I always have to barf afterwards. And the worst part is, it made my hair fall out." Using her free arm, Amethyst touched her bare head. "I love my hair."

"Have you ever thought about getting a wig?"

"Well, I could get one, but it doesn't feel right. It's just not the same."

Steven shifted in his chair. "How long have you had cancer?"

"I've had it since fourth grade. I was in remission for most of middle school, but it came back to bite me at the end of eighth grade. And I was really looking forward to high school. The doctors say if I'm cured, it will probably be late September or early October."

"Will you be better?"

"At this point, no one's really sure. Sometimes the chemo treatments work, sometimes they don't. And I'm scared. Will I die or not?" Tears began to build up in Amethyst's eyes. "If I die, will anyone care? No one wants to be my friend because I'm sick. And my parents will probably be relieved that they don't have to deal with my hospital bills. All I am is a burden to everyone around me! A burden!" At that, Amethyst buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Steven put his hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. Do you really think that your parents would bother to pay for your treatment if they didn't care? I'm raised by a single parent, and he doesn't see me as a burden, even if I do something stupid. He loves me, and your parents love you as well."

Amethyst sniffed and ran her arm across her nose. "I never thought of that before."

"You know something? You beat cancer once, you can do it again! And even if you don't, at least know you put up a good fight."

Amethyst cracked a little smile. "I guess I was always a fighter. I was born two months early, and survived."

"Yeah! And don't ever forget that. People may underestimate you because you're sick, but they don't know how strong you really are. Just keep focusing on getting better. Even if you lose in the end."

Amethyst reached out her arm and hugged Steven. "Thank you so much, Steven. You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Friends? You want to be friends, with me?!"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I'll gladly be your friend, Steven."

Steven and Amethyst pulled out of their embrace. "Hey, you said you were raised by a single parent. Did something happen?" Amethyst questioned.

"Oh, my mom died birthing me. My dad says that she was the strongest woman he ever met. She knew she had a low chance of surviving, and preceded on anyway so I could exist. She passed on knowing that she brought a new life into the world."

"Woah," was all the girl could say.

"I know. Even though she never met you, I'm sure she wouldn't want you give up until you have to, either."

"Well, thanks to you, I'm gonna fight back even harder. Just so we can continue hanging out. Here's my number." Amethyst reached for her phone on the nightstand, then gave Steven the digits.

"Thanks, Amethyst. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go. More people await my arrival."

Amethyst nodded. "I understand. What you just did for me, do it for them."

"I promise."

With that, Steven exited the room, satisfied.


	3. Pearl

Steven stepped into the next room, then stopped dead in his tracks.

A lady was in the hospital bed. Her skinny arms were bundled with bandages. And she wore the most miserable expression Steven had ever seen. She looked up at him with pale blue eyes.

"Uh, hi, my name is Steven," the boy introduced. Wanting to give her some space, he sat down on the resident mini-couch.

"P-Pearl," said the lady.

"So, what's your deal?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay."

Steven changed the subject. "Where are you from?"

"Empire City."

"Wow, that's cool!"

"It is a nice place to live." Something sounded off about that sentence.

"I've lived here in Beach City all my life."

"That's nice."

Pearl's expression hadn't changed the whole time. Steven decided that he needed to make her smile at least once before he left.

He got up, walked to her bedside, and took out his phone. "I have a video channel. Wanna watch?"

Pearl looked down. "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do…"

"Great!"

He began swiping through his video collection, allowing Pearl to choose. "That one," she said, pointing to his _Crying Breakfast Friends_ reaction video.

"Alright! I like that one, too." Steven clicked 'play'.

As the video went on, Steven watched Pearl. Her lips turned up slightly. Not much, but it was a start.

When the video ended, Pearl said, "You sure are a good commentator."

"Thank you."

"It's been a long time since I watched cartoons. I forgot how fun they were."

"There's no age limit to watching cartoons."

"I feel like I've missed out on so much…"

Steven turned his head towards her. "What?"

Pearl blushed and hunched her shoulders. "Nothing!"

"Pearl, when somebody says that, I know something's wrong. It's okay to talk about it. Healthy, even."

Pearl slowly slumped her shoulders. "If you say so…"

"I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Okay."

Pearl took a deep breath. "When I was little, I had a good life. I watched cartoons, I went to school, all the things kids enjoy. I was under the care of a kind woman who did her best to provide for me. But then, she died in her sleep one night. I was only ten."

"I can't imagine how you felt," Steven said.

Pearl nodded. "After that, I was moved to another home. I was still fed and given a roof over my head, but I didn't really receive the type of love I had with my previous parent. When I turned eighteen, they told me I had to pay them back for all they've done for me.

"I became their servant, tending to their every need. I was punished severly if I spoke without permission or did something wrong, which was often. After three years of this, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away to here. I felt invisible, though. Nobody noticed me. So then I thought, 'Would anybody notice if I'm not around?' The more I thought about it, the more I realized…"

"What?" Steven asked.

Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "How pointless my life really is."

Steven gasped. "That's not true!"

"Isn't it, though? No one loves me. Nobody important knows I even exist. And my masters are probably on a manhunt for me. Or worse, they don't even care enough to look for me."

Steven eyed Pearl's bandages. He had a sinking feeling he knew why she was here.

"So, you tried to kill yourself?"

Pearl sadly nodded. "I had a knife and everything. I kept cutting myself until I passed out. I woke up in here."

"And you don't know who rescued you?"

"I don't."

"Then that must mean that someone _does_ care enough!"

"I don't know. Then again, that person also paid my medical bills."

Steven looked her straight in the eye. "Pearl, listen to me. You _are_ important, no matter how many people try to tell you otherwise. You have a purpose in this world. Even if it doesn't seem like it now, things _will_ get better for you. You just have to work at it. If you need help, I'm here."

Pearl teared up. "You're the first person to ever tell me that. You're probably the wisest boy I've ever met."

Steven grinned, then held his hand out. "All you need right now is a friend. And I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Oh, Steven." With that, Pearl moved her injured arms the best she could and enveloped the boy in a hug." "I wish I could give you my phone number, but I don't have a phone."

Steven pulled free. "Here." He took out a pencil and paper from his pocket and wrote down his address. He gave it to Pearl. "There."

"Thank you, Steven."

"You're welcome. Now, I'll always be happy to help, but now I need to go. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Steven. Thank you, again, for all you've done for me."


	4. Peridot

Steven cautiously made his way through the next door. He took a look at its occupant.

It was a girl about his age. A few bandages covered her face and arms, and bruises here and there. Green-framed glasses sat on her freckled nose. Triangle-shaped blonde hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity completed her look. She was typing something on a tablet.

"Uh...hi?" Steven said quietly.

The girl looked up. "Why are you here?"

"You've heard of the visiting program, right? I've come to keep you company. My name is Steven."

The girl shrugged. "Okay. I'm Peridot."

Steven grabbed a stool and pulled it over to her bedside. "What are you writing?"

"A PercyxPierre, who are obviously the best ship, fanfiction."

"Percy and Pierre?"

"From _Camp Pining Hearts_."

"Oh, I've seen a few episodes, but I don't really remember the plot of that show."

Peridot put her tablet down in shock. "You don't know what you've been missing. Allow me to explain."

As Peridot rambled on, Steven listened. It still sounded very confusing, and it was obviously biased.

Peridot finished her huge summary with a breath. "And that's how things are right now. Until the movie comes out this September."

"Okay, sounds like a good show. Maybe you can invite me over on the premiere date so we can watch the movie together."

Peridot looked down. "If I'm recovered in time."

Steven followed her gaze and noticed, for the first time, something else. He could see the lumps where her legs were, but there was an empty gap where the lower part of her left leg was supposed to be.

"Oh."

Peridot frowned. "I've been in this hospital for three weeks and I still haven't gotten out of here. It really sucks. I think I'm going to go crazy if I don't get out soon."

"What happened?"

"Car crash."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The doctor says I'm lucky I still have my knee. Once I'm healed, I'll get fitted for a prosthetic." There was a somber tone with the last sentence.

"That's good. You'll be able to walk again."

"I know."

Peridot huffed a small sigh and cast her eyes downward. Steven got a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy you'll eventually be back up on your feet?"

"Yes, I am happy, but also...sad. My life won't ever be the same. I've heard stories about people like me, all they went through just get back on track. I never thought it would happen to me. And the worst part is, the nightmares! I keep reimagining that horrible crash. The doctors have had some therapists come talk to me, but I don't think it's helping."

Peridot crossed her arms with a sour expression. Steven noticed dark circles under her eyes.

"Maybe I can help."

Peridot turned to him in disbelief. "What would you know? You still have all your limbs. You're not stuck in the hospital. You've never experienced trauma."

Steven's expression darkened. "What makes you think I haven't?"

"You're always so bright and cheery, as if nothing's wrong in your world."

"That's where you're wrong. One night, when I was eight, my dad and I were vacationing in Keystone. We were having a lot of fun. But then, alarms blared. There was this huge thunderstorm. We were shoved into a cellar. It was so scary."

Steven's eyes glazed over as he recalled that memory. "I clung to my dad's legs and cried the rest of the night, and nothing he could do could calm me down. I learned later that there was a tornado. It was only a small one that did minor damage, but that didn't make it any less frightening."

"Oh," Peridot said. "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Peridot," Steven assured. "You didn't know."

"So, how did you get over it?"

"Oh, for a while, I was scared to leave the house when it was raining, even if it was a light drizzle. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept picturing that night. Eventually, my dad took me to a therapist."

"So, therapy helped you?"

"Not exactly. The therapist helped me open up about my fears, but it didn't help me overcome them. My dad took things in his own hands and had me walk out during a rainstorm. It was scary, but we took things slowly and eventually, I could walk out just fine by myself. It also soothed my nightmares."

"Huh." Peridot shifted in her bed. "So therapy did help. That's exposure therapy."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I admit, I've developed a little phobia about roads and cars. But I don't think therapy's for me. I still wake up screaming in the middle of the night."

"Maybe you're not going through the right kind of therapy," Steven suggested. "Maybe you should try exposure therapy."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon. If it worked for me, surely it will work for you too. Believe me, it will be scary at first. But you'll slowly relax as you see there's no danger. It may take months, it may take years, but you'll eventually be fine."

Peridot smiled tenderly. "Wow, thanks, for that, Steven. Keep in touch?"

"Always."

The two exchanged phone numbers and soon Steven was on his way. "Bye, Peridot!"

"Bye, Steven."


	5. Lapis

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had writer's block. I'll do better next time.**

Steven turned the handle on the door and peered in. A girl, looking barely eighteen, was slumped on the bed. She had short, wavy, blue hair and matching eyes. A bunch of monitors were attached to her body, limiting her movement.

She didn't seem to notice his arrival, not even as he stepped into the room. He cleared his throat. Only then did she notice.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Steven."

The girl said, "Lapis Lazuli."

"Well, hello, Lapis."

Steven grabbed a chair and sat by her bedside. "I assume you're here because of the program, right?" Lapis asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, thanks for coming. You don't know how much I've been craving company."

"No one else comes?"

"No one. I take care of myself."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Don't be. I've gotten used to it. I was in the foster system, but I couldn't stay in one place for long. That's when I realized that I was alone in this universe. That doesn't mean that sometimes, I wish I had a friend."

By now, this was routine for Steven. "If you want, I could be your friend."

Lapis smiled. "Okay, Steven, considering you're the only one who has ever talked to me like I'm a normal person."

Steven frowned. "Huh?"

Lapis sat up the best she could. "No need to feel sorry for me. It's normal that everyone thinks I'm weird. I was what you would call 'secluded'. I kept to myself all the time. I was afraid to socialize." The blue-haired girl paused. "However, there's something about you that makes me want to talk all day."

Steven was not surprised. "Well, that's not the first time this happened today. And I don't think you're weird."

Lapis smiled. "It's nice to know that."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. "Hey, why are you here anyway?" Steven asked.

"Oh, a heart transplant. I had a condition that caused me to tire a lot faster than a girl my age should. It's...another reason why I was left out."

"How are you doing?"

"The doctors are pretty impressed with my recovery. I still need to stay for a few more weeks just to be sure, but at this point, there's a thin chance my body will reject the transplant."

"We should throw a party to celebrate your recovery."

"Well, I don't have any friends except you, Steven."

"I think I know a few people who will like you…"

For a while, Steven and Lapis talked. Steven showed her videos and conversed about his new friends. Lapis laughed and shared a few stories she knew. Before they knew it, Steven had to go.

"Nice meeting you, Lapis. See you sometime!"

"You too, Steven."


	6. Bismuth

When Steven looked at the next patient, he couldn't help but wince.

A large girl was on the bed, in very bad condition. Her limbs were covered with white plaster, severe-looking bruises dotted whatever skin was showing, and she was hooked up to IVs and monitors. Rainbow hair poked out from her head bandage. Despite all that, she smiled when she noticed Steven.

"Hey, little friend. Why don't you come in?" She seemed unphased about her broken body.

"O-Okay," Steven said, slowly making his way into the room. He sat down on a mini-couch.

"What's your name? I'm Bismuth."

"Steven."

"Well, thanks for having me."

Steven paused, trying to think of something to say. "I really like your hair."

"Aw, thanks. It was a pain to do, but worth it!"

Steven and Bismuth were quiet for a few moments. "So...uh…" Steven tried to break the silent spell.

"I suppose you wanna know what happened, right? Don't worry, you can ask."

"Um...yes."

Bismuth took a deep breath. "Well, it happened a week ago. It was nighttime. I was on my way home from a friend's birthday party, when suddenly, this stranger grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. He demanded my money, but I wasn't about to let that happen. So, we fought."

Steven's eyes grew wide. Bismuth chuckled. "I know."

She continued the story. "Now, I'm proud of my strength, and I do my best to keep it up. So I thought for sure I would win. But I guess I let my pride get the best of me. In hindsight, I should've known. How does a sixteen-year-old beat a full-grown adult? So, I was caught off-guard when he managed to hold his own against me. Plus, he must've been prepared for a scenario like this, because he had this metal rod.

"He broke several of my bones, but I still refused to give up, not even when I was on the ground, limbs bloodied and bent, and crying. So he took the rod…" Bismuth paused for dramatic effect. "...and stabbed me _right through the gut_."

Steven gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

Bismuth nodded. "Once I realized I'd been impaled, I thought for sure I was gonna die. I said something to him that I would rather not repeat. Then, I passed out."

Steven looked down, wide-eyed. "What a story."

"I know."

Bismuth told the remains of the tale. "I woke up here, in pain, and confused. Then I remembered what happened. The doctors told me the rest of the story. While I was unconscious, some witnesses called 9-1-1, and the perpetrator was arrested for attempted robbery and assault of a minor. I got off because I acted in self-defense. I was then taken to the hospital. They told me I was lucky that I didn't have brain damage, and that the rod didn't hit any vital organs. I did lose a lot of blood though, and my broken bones required surgery. I'm gonna be stuck in here for a while."

Steven put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what I would do if I was in your shoes."

"I try to stay happy, despite the pain. Every day, I tell myself how lucky I am to be alive. But...I also ponder the possibilities of _if_."

"If?" asked Steven.

"If I'd just run off and told someone instead of getting myself nearly killed in a fight. If I'd just let go of my stupid pride for once and _asked for help_. Then maybe I wouldn't be here, unable to move and bundled up like a mummy. Pathetic, right?"

Bismuth's face crumbled and she shut her eyes, holding back tears. Steven remained quiet for a moment, then spoke up. "I don't think you're pathetic. If anything, I think you're brave. Even if fighting wasn't the best option, you still managed to pull through. Yes, I know full recovery is still a long time away, but you can do it. I know you can. Then, you can work on being humble. I'll be happy to help."

Bismuth opened her glistening eyes and turned to him. "You know something, Steven? You're really something else. I've never met anyone like you."

"So I've been told," Steven said, giggling a bit.

"Not surprised," Bismuth responded, laughing back, but quickly stopped as the laughter sent bolts of pain to her stomach. She held her breath as she waited for it to pass.

Steven patiently sat until she could talk again. "As much as I like building up my strength, you know what I really miss? Singing."

"I like to sing," Steven said.

"I've been taking voice lessons for as long as I can remember. I hope to make a career out of it. But if not, I'm thinking of being an architect."

"Well." Steven had a thoughtful expression. "I'm a musician too, and someday I hope to play for the world."

"Nice. That's a good goal," complimented Bismuth.

"Thanks."

Steven suddenly became aware of the ticking clock on the wall. Half an hour until he had to leave the hospital. And there was still one more door left.

He got up from the couch. "It was nice meeting you, Bismuth, but I gotta go."

Bismuth nodded. "Feeling's mutual."

She watched as Steven headed out the door and closed it behind him.


	7. Spinel

**I originally was only going to do the Crystal Gems, but when Purplecatlover93 asked if I was going to do Spinel, I couldn't say no. Credit goes to them for the idea. This is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

Steven kept a quick glance on the clock as he hurried to the last door. With so little time remaining, he knew he had to get to the final patient as fast as possible. He knew that the patient was in dire need of his help. He just _knew_.

He swung open the door harder than he meant, making someone let out a high-pitched screech. "Sorry!" Steven apologized.

"W-Who's there?" A girl's voice asked, paranoid.

"Don't worry, I…" Steven trailed off as he saw who was in the room.

It was a little girl, about ten years old. She had dark magenta hair, styled into a pair of spiky pigtails, kept in place by some elastics with heart-shaped gems. Her face was pale, although that could've been from staying inside for too long. And, for some strange reason, her eyes were closed.

Steven made his way into the room, keeping a safe distance between himself and the girl. "What's your name? I'm Steven."

The girl looked down. "Spinel," she uttered.

"That's a good name."

"Mmm."

Spinel's eyes still remained shut, making Steven curious. "Do you mind if I ask about your eyes?"

Spinel seemed to tense up. "Don't worry, I won't judge," Steven assured.

The pink-haired girl said, "Are you sure?"

"I promise. Really."

"O-Okay." With that, Spinel opened her eyes. Steven immediately knew why she hid them.

They were clouded with a milky-white haze. Her pupils and eye color weren't visible. "Oh," Steven said quietly.

"Isn't that just swell? To have something as important as vision just taken away like that? All because of a fever?" Spinel crossed her arms and pouted.

Steven remained quiet, imagining what it would be like to be blind. To not be able to see anything, only facing darkness. The only guides being touch, taste, smell, and, most of all, hearing. He found that he too would be devastated if it ever happened to him.

"I'm sorry, Spinel."

Spinel turned her head sharply. "I don't need your pity, Steven," she snapped.

Steven held his hands up. "Woah! I'm only trying to help!"

"Well, it's not working!" The kids remained still, then slowly relaxed. Spinel sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling, Steven. I've been through a whole lot."

"No hard feelings. And I can understand that."

Spinel laid back on her bed. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. It all started off as a seemingly regular fever. Nothing that antibiotics and bedrest couldn't fix. But, it grew worse. It became obvious that this _wasn't_ a typical fever. By the time we figured that out, it was too late. I fell unconscious. The doctors here were able to cure me just in time, but they couldn't save my sight."

"How long ago was this?" Steven asked.

"Three days ago. I was passed out for most of that time. I woke up yesterday."

"I can't imagine how terrible of a shock it must've been when you came to." Steven said sympathetically.

Spinel nodded. "You have no idea."

Steven and Spinel remained silent for a few moments. "I mean, it's just not fair. What did I do to deserve this? My life has changed forever. And I hate it," Spinel grumbled.

Steven thought about it. "Sometimes, bad things happen, Spinel. It's a part of life. And lashing out isn't going to do anything. The best thing you can do is try to _adjust_. Make the changes the new normal. Accept that things aren't going back the way you want them to. It'll be hard, but you can do it."

Spinel looked down. "I don't know, Steven. You make me wanna try, but I'm so used to my previous life, it'll be hard to let go."

"That's understandable. You don't have to do it today."

Spinel let a little smile curl her lips. Even though she couldn't see it, Steven grinned back.

Spinel let out a small sigh. "I've got a lot of work to do. Later today, the doctors are having someone come over to teach me some Braille so I can read again. I need to relearn my way around, as well as my daily routine. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it." To emphasize, the girl slid her palm up to her forehead.

"But you can do it. You'll have plenty of time to learn. These things will help you adjust to your new life. You'll live again."

Spinel smiled. "Gee, thanks Steven. I feel a lot better now. I want to hug you, but I don't know where you are. Plus, you might get sick if you touch me."

"That's alright. You can give me one once you're out of the hospital" Steven assured.

A nurse then opened the door. "Mr. Universe, your time is up. I sure hope you helped out our patients."

"I don't know about the others, but he sure helped me, ma'am," Spinel said.

"That's good to hear."

Saying goodbye, Steven followed the nurse to the waiting room, where he checked out. He took one last look at the building before leaving. He smiled.

"I made a difference," he told himself, then trotted home, eagerly anticipating telling his dad everything.


	8. Epilogue: A Glamorous Reward

Lapis kept a close watch at the window of Steven's house. "He's not here yet. We're safe for now."

"Good," said Amethyst, carrying a bundle of rainbow balloons. She tied them to a chair.

"I sure hope this works. We've been planning this for a long time," Peridot muttered, pacing back and forth anxiously.

Pearl put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You know Steven. Whatever happens, he'll love it all."

"Yeah!" Spinel agreed. "He loves all things."

"I swear, that kid's incapable of hate. Wish there were more people like him," Bismuth commented as she taped a streamer onto an arch.

Steven's dad, Greg came into the room, having agreed to keep the surprise a secret. "I just got a text. Steven's almost here."

Hearing that, Lapis turned back towards the window to find he was right. "Oh, shoot! Speed up, everyone! Speed up!"

Everyone did as Lapis said, decorating like their lives depended on it. While the craziness went on, Steven was casually strolling to his house with his best friend Connie by his side. She had been unusually quiet, like she knew something was going on. Steven was getting suspicious.

"Connie, what's happening?"

"Oh, I can't tell you. You have to find out for yourself."

Steven gave a confused look, but shrugged. When he reached the door of his house, a bunch of confetti was flung at him. When his vision cleared, he gasped.

"Surprise!" everybody yelled with huge grins. Steven returned the favor.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Spinel, and Greg all stood in front of him, along with other patients he'd visited over the past year. Some of them held photos of those who weren't able to make it, or had passed away due to their injuries or illnesses. But of all of them, the patients he'd met on his first day were the ones he was closest to.

Spinel had been the first of them to leave, only a day after Steven's visit. With a year of practice, she could find her way around with almost no problems, with the help of a walking stick, and could read pretty well. Her blindess didn't bother her that much anymore, now that she'd found a way to manage it. Right now, she had a confetti cannon, telling Steven she had been the one to throw the paper sprinkles.

Garnet was next. She had gone back to college when summer was over, but not without the promise of visits. Now, there she was, with a boxed cake in her hands.

Then, it was Pearl. Her arms still bore scars, but with Steven and Greg's help, she was able to settle in Beach City, and find a stable job. Pearl was happier than she'd ever been, smiling as she posed with a framed picture, its contents unknown.

Lapis was able to get out after Pearl. She smiled a lot more often, especially when around Steven. After learning about her rather poor living situation, Greg loaned her money to pay for a better home. She was currently working to pay him back. In her arms, there was a wrapped gift.

Peridot was the next to get out. It had been a hard road, but with physical and exposure therapy, she was able to get back up on her feet, especially with her new prosthetic leg, that she customized herself. She currently held a DVD cover, flipped so Steven couldn't see what it was.

Then, Bismuth. She recovered from her ordeal little by little, much to her frustration, but Steven was there to remind her to be patient. It paid off, and Bismuth could do daily tasks with no issue. Her body still had scars, especially the place where the rod had gone through. But, she wore them as a reminder that it was okay to ask for help. She grinned as she clutched an open box with cards inside.

Amethyst had the bumpiest road of them all, but she fought through the barriers and, several months ago, she was proclaimed cancer-free. Her hair had grown back, lush, brown locks that was dyed a light purple. Usually, she left it loose, but it was kept in a high ponytail, something she never did unless it was a special occasion. She held up a sign that proudly said, "Surprise, Steven!"

Connie had a giant smile on her face as she stared at Steven's flabbergasted look. "W-What's going on?" Steven asked dumbly.

"We're throwing you a surprise party, doofus!"

"What for?"

Garnet handed the cake to Greg, then went over to him. "We wanted to say thank you. For all you've done for us. I doubt any of us would be standing here if it hadn't been for you."

Steven blushed. "Oh, stop it. I only talked to you guys to make you all feel better."

Amethyst came up, her skin back to its original healthy tan. "It helped us. A whole lot. Without you, I probably wouldn't have had the strength to beat cancer."

Pearl followed the lead. "And I wouldn't have learned how to find the good things in my life. I wouldn't have found my purpose. And I probably would've tried to off myself again after I was discharged."

"Yeah!" Peridot agreed. "You helped me get back on track. You were there for me all through exposure therapy. I conquered my fears!"

Lapis walked up. "You helped me open up and make friends. You were there for me at my lowest point."

Bismuth guided Spinel to Steven. "You helped me become more humble. You were there through my recovery. I've even made new friends thanks to you," the former said.

Spinel then spoke up. "I have no words to describe how you helped me. But I will say that you helped me adjust to my new life. I've come to love it."

All the others came up and said their piece. Steven teared up as he heard each one. When it was finished, Steven said, "I guess I am pretty great."

A knock on the door then sounded. Garnet opened it to find her parents on the doorstep, each with a stack of pizza boxes. Steven had also become good friends with Ruby and Sapphire, as he helped them move in.

"Wow, how long have you been up to this?" Steven questioned.

"A month," answered Peridot.

"Oh."

Everyone helped bring the food in. Only then did Steven notice something. All of his friends had stars on their clothing, just like the shirt he wore when he met them. Garnet had a bright pink star pattern on her shirt, Amethyst had two on her shorts, Pearl had a yellow one on the back of her blazer, Peridot had a yellow one on her tank top and a dark green one on each of her knees, Lapis had the top half of a dark blue one on her crop top, Bismuth had a red one on the back of the straps of her overalls, and Spinel had them in her elastics. All the rest had them in various places.

"Now that I think of it, how about we open gifts first? I know some of you are eager to have Steven open them," suggested Pearl.

To confirm her statement, a huge roar of cheering ensued. They then plopped onto the floor and started.

Pearl handed Steven the framed picture. "Flip it over."

Steven did as he was told, finding a photo of the time they all had ice cream in the park. He hugged it. "Thanks, Pearl."

Lapis gave him the wrapped gift. He tore it open to find a fake pink gem, a rose quartz to be exact.

"I wanted to get a real one, but I couldn't, so I improvised," Lapis explained.

"That's alright. Thank you, Lapis."

Peridot gave him a DVD of _Camp Pining Hearts: The Movie_. "Since you liked it so much, I figured you would want one," said Peridot.

"That's so thoughtful, Peridot. Thanks!"

"Bismuth and I collaberated on this one," Amethyst said. She gave him a star made of wood, painted in glittery rainbow colors. It was obvious whoever had built the star was an expert at crafting.

"_I_ did the painting," Amethyst stated. Steven smiled. "Thanks Amethyst. You too, Bismuth."

"You're welcome." Bismuth winked.

Spinel then grabbed the box of cards and dug through it, unearthing a smaller one. She gave it to Steven. "It's full of chocolates."

"Thanks, Spinel. I'm gonna enjoy this."

Garnet gave him some pieces of paper. "I wrote a new song just for you. I gave you the sheet music and lyrics so you can play and sing it."

"Thank you, Garnet."

Spinel, who still had the box, handed it to Steven. "It's from all of us."

Steven looked up with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you, to all of you. You didn't have to do all this, but I appreciate this very much."

"Group hug!" shouted Spinel, wrapping her arms around her friend, and the rest followed suit. Soon, they were having a good time, eating pizza and cake, chatting, and bonding. Steven looked up at a painting of his mother. 'How proud she must be', he though happily. He did good, and it paid off. He was surrounded with love and friendship, something his mother wanted. He eased others' suffering with kind words.

He made a difference.


End file.
